Alexis Castle
Name: Alexis Castle Gender: Female Age: 16 District: 8 Appearance: Alexis, in general, is quite pretty. She has long, straight red hair that falls a little beneath her shoulders, probably stopping at her midchest. Her pale olive skin seems almost flawless, and she is skinny yet slender and long-legged. She has light blue eyes and naturally red lips. She normally dresses casually, though sometimes she can be a bit of a girly girl. Personality: Alexis is very mature for her age. She does well in school and focuses on her education rather than her popularity, although she has a lot of friends because she is very nice and has a great sense of humor. She doesn't have a rebellious streak whatsoever, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like to have fun and get out of the house every once in a while. She is very responsible and people often trust her to take care of things for them. Alexis is also very smart and creative. She is often the leader of a group, mainly because she can handle things well and she is known for being more of a peacemaker than the person that argues. Backstory: Alexis was born an only child, to a loving mother and father. While his father was caring yet strict and always told her it was important to focus in school, her mother, being a very talented actress, would often tell the principal of her school a sympathetic lie to drag her out and take her shopping. This never effected Alexis much, however, especially because her parents divorced when she was eight years old. After her mother moved away, she started paying more and more attention in school, and even though it frustrated her often, she knew that if she was like her mother than she would end up living on the streets when she was older. At eleven years old, her father started to love his book publisher and eventually married her. Things didn't work out too well for them, either, because they were work partners, and Alexis' father had yet another divorce when she was just 13. By this rate, she had stereotyped her own father as a man that would continue picking up and throwing away women - a player, ''I guess you could call them. One night, Alexis walked in on her father having a date with some girl she'd never seen before. Angry, she forced her father to throw the woman out of the house before screaming at him. They got in a big fight, Alexis yelling about how she just wanted one mom that would stick with her forever, and her own dad back, not some man that had a new wife every few years. She waited for a comeback from her father, or perhaps a punishment for interfering his date, but one never came. Irritated and upset, she stormed out of the house and into the streets of District 8, not caring that it was midnight and well past curfew. She broke into a run, aware of the Peacekeepers at their posts yet not caring at all. Eventually, she arrived in an alley, and immediately started to turn back because, from what she heard, alleys weren't exactly the safest place to be. That's when she caught sight of it - the corpse of the woman her father had just been on a date with, an icepick sticking out of the side of her head. Overwhelmed and sickened by the death scent and the sight of so much blood, Alexis passed out near the entrance of the alley. Several hours later, she woke up in the Peacekeeper's headquarters, and despite how weary she was, she was interrogated. They obviously thought she had been the one to murder that woman, just because she had fainted on the scene. While she was being questioned, Alexis' father stepped in and applied some logic, asking the Peacekeepers why a murder would just fall asleep next to the victim - if they did, they would've obviously known they were going to be caught. The Peacekeepers seemed a little angry at her father's interference, and they kicked him out. Alexis, obviously worried out of her mind, thought they were going to whip or possibly execute her father for disagreeing with the Peacekeepers. What actually happened though was even more surprising. About a day after Alexis was released from the Headquarters without charges, the Peacekeepers arrived at her father's door and asked him to help them find his deceased date's actual murder, because he seemed very smart and like he could be of some help. Mr. Castle agreed, but Alexis, who had returned to her normal self, rolled her blue eyes, thinking he only agreed because one of the Peacekeepers on the team was a gorgeous woman that her father would ''not take his eyes off of. Ever since that day, things have been simple between Alexis and her father. Since he has a new job investigating murders that occur in District 8, her dad simply doesn't have time for other women any more, while Alexis has gone back to focusing in school and hanging out with her friends. Something happens, though. She is reaped for the 100th annual Hunger Games, and she is scared out of her mind. When she is reaped, she looks around for her father, and when she finds him, she's scared because he looks about ready to leap out and drag her off the stage, which might certainly get him killed. He starts to walk out into the aisle, but the Peacekeeper that he had developed a crush on gently pushed him back and kindly escorted Alexis to the Justice Building. On the way there, she promised the 16 year old girl that she would take care of her father if she wasn't able to return. Weapons: Alexis is quite talented with a sickle, '''while she can also use smaller bladed weapons, such as '''knives '''or '''daggers. Strengths: Alexis is quite fast, and as stated previously, she is very smart and has learned a lot about things that could help her survive in several terrains. She's good at plant identifcation, and although she's not the best artist and can't do camouflage, she's very stealthy and a great hider. She's also a pretty good climber, and she's quite athletic which means her physical strength is pretty fair. Weaknesses: Alexis doesn't do well with blood (I mean, she ''did ''pass out when she saw blood on that woman's corpse a few years ago), and she'll be pretty merciful when it comes to killing another tribute (she might kill in order to defend herself, but she'll be quite reluctant to). She's not the best at hand-to-hand combat. Fears: Alexis has a typical fear; losing a loved one. She also has a little bit of Autophobia. Bloodbath Strategy: Alexis won't participate in the bloodbath. If there is a backpack or a weapon near her metal plate, she will obviously grab it, before running away from the Cornucopia and joining up with her alliance. Alliance: a trustworthy alliance Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes Category:16 year olds